A new beginning-Sephiroth
by SesshomaruGakupo
Summary: still a work in progress Sephiroth is nearly gone from Cloud's memory. In a small town of Midian where Mika Genesis twin sister who lives in the two with her two daughters discover a mysterious man. I am a bit new to this site


Days had passed since Cloud defeated Sephiroth while he slept he could see Sephiroth face as he stabbed him from behind. Still clutching the head of Jenova who he believed was his mother. After returning everyone celebrated that now the once proud hero is gone like a bad nightmare. Children were told by parents who behaved that they would end up like Sephiroth or Genesis. The last anyone heard of Genesis was the day Zack went to save him Cloud was discharged once he caught a glimpse of Genesis. The tall thin man was speaking in poem again his hair was the color of Sephiroth and Angeal was presumed dead like Sephiroth.

Cloud was a delieveryboy at Seventh Heaven with Tifa running it. Now and then clouds old comrades would come for a quick bite or odd people who point whispering "That is the man who saved us from Sephiroth's rage! "Even though the man is dead that fear of his returned scared Cloud. Yuffie would laugh and say "The dead don't come back and no offence Vincent let him be just a memory!" Vincent would as usually take off and never be seen again. As the rest chatted "I feel bad for Genesis his family was killed by his own hands! Barret looked up "Not all!" Cid turned "While the news of Genesis and Sephiroth was high I managed to find records they tried destroying!" Tifa turned as Yuffie locked the shop for the evening "Go on!" he smiled at Cid. Cid turned "Well Genesis has a twin a girl Genesis never spoke about her and a soldier said one time they saw a picture of her and asked after he said she was cute but got nothing except a stay out of my room this is my privacy sanctuary!" Tifa jumped up noticing the time "Ok everyone I must close and clean and you all need to go home!" the gang shrug and pouted but did as Tifa said each going their separate ways.

Chapter 2

In the outskirt of Midgar was a countryside where the city seems to be overrun with crowds in every street corner here it was opposite the air as more vibrate and the people still went by the traditional attire. Midian was a town only having a small population of people Midian was the idea area to raise family or get away from it all. Mika walked out with her four year old daughter as she turned Alright we must open the business perhaps today will be even busier!" Mika smiled as her daughter Gene smiled "Mommy may I go pick flowers?" Mika turned don't go far okay!" Gene smiled as she ran to kiss her baby sister "I am gonna give you a pretty white rose Kamui! You too mom!" Gene ran to the banks where she stopped and noticed something in the water. She walked up and saw a man lying there still. "Mommy someone's hurt!" Gene ran back as Mika looked up in fear. Mika strapped Kamui on her back as she looked "Oh my! it's a man! what happened?" she brushed his hair from his face "Poor guy! "She lend in checking for a pulse "He's still breathing which is good honey don't play with the sword!" Mika took the man's arm and dragged him as quickly as possible. After bringing him in Mika went back to pick up his sword "Wow he had to be an incredible swordsman!"

Gene looked at the man wow his hair is very long mommy!" she smiled Yes it is honey!" Mika went upstairs to put the baby back into bed!" as she came back down "Now I have to set up a room for him and at less get him into a bed!" Mika walked over and grabbed the man's arms again and dragged him tirelessly upstairs. Gene close behind "What will you do now?" she turned Well go get a kimono from the closet I should change his attire or he will get sick from his wet clothes!" Gene ran as she found a kimono from the closet "Here mommy!" Mika turned "Thanks could you wait outside and lose the door!" Gene smiled "Ok!" Mika began lifting his arms and pulling the jacket off both arms, laying his head gently back on the pillows. She placed it on the floor and pulled up his waist to slide his pants off, she could not help how strong he looked and thought I should bath him it is only right before putting this on him!" Mika walked out for a second to get a bucket from downstairs on her way up she took a towel and washrag and soap. "Don't come in Gene!" she saw her daughter still following her around. Mika closed the door and began washing the man after she was finished she dried him off and began putting the kimono on him. "There now you look a bit better!" Mika closed the door "Let him rest!" Gene nodded following her downstairs; IT had been two days since the strange visitor was sleep silently it was the morning when the stranger woke. Mika could hear footsteps from upstairs "I think he is awake!" Mika fixed him breakfast as her and Gene walked up stairs. "Good morning sir good to see you up and about!" she smiled the man looked puzzled as he stared at the two. "Where am I?" he spoke "Midian my daughter found you in the lake!" He turned Lake?" Mika nodded "I am MIka and this is my daughter Gene!" Gene smiled as she spoke "My baby sister is asleep her name is Kamui!" Mika smiled "What should we call you sir?" The man stared "Sephiroth! My name is Sephiroth!"

Mika smiled "Please enjoy your breakfast Sephiroth Mika noticed him checking out his clothes "Sorry but you were wet and I did not want you to catch cold!" Sephiroth bite into his meal as he bowed "Thank you for your hospitality!" Gene smiled Sephiroth do you want to eat with us instead of up here?" Mika turned "Gene he may still is a bit weak let him eat up here!" Sephiroth put his fork down "it is okay its best for me to move around!" Soon the three was downstairs enjoying a meal. Sephiroth noticed lots of tables around them as Mika smiled I run a bed and breakfast type of tavern!" Sephiroth nodded "You can stay as long you like!" Mika smiled, after breakfast was over crowd of people began to come in as Sephiroth watched how Mika ran the tavern. He felt as if she looked like an old friend.

Around ten people began to leave allowing Mika to give dinner to Sephiroth and Gene. Gene smiled "Kamui already had her dinner!" Mika walked in with the plates "Please I hope you enjoy this dish!" Sephiroth took a bite "It is quite good! May I ask you something?" Mika looked up "Sure!" is it just you and the girls?" Mika said "Well no I have a husband but he's working! So today it's me and the girls!" Sephiroth nodded "Don't you have family like siblings who join you?" Mika looked down a bit!" Sephiroth quickly noticed "I am sorry for intruding!" Mika nodded; it's okay! I had a brother but the shinra company killed him, he was all I had left s m blood you see I am a twin and my brother wanted to protect me he knew like him I am nothing but a specimen to that company our parents sold us to the company! I miss him a lot!" Sephiroth took a bite "What was his name?" She smiled "His name was Genesis!" Sephiroth nearly dropped his fork. "Genesis?" she stared "I named my first child after him Gene stands for Genesis!" sephiroth wanted to tell her he knew of him but did into think his old friend was truly gone his spirit within the lifestream.

Mika took the plates as she bid everyone goodnight "Gene I will check on you shortly okay!" MIka smiled, as she turned to get the water ready for the dishes. Gene turned "Goodnight Sephiroth!" Sephiroth looked at the child "Goodnight Gene!" Stopping at his track sephiroth turned going back downstairs. "Let me help it is the less I can do!" Mika smiled as he stood next to her the two stood washing Mika turned "You must be a very experience swordsman!" Sephiroth turned "I am when I was young I was taught the art of sword fighting!" Mika smiled, as Sephiroth turned "I knew your brother!" Mika turned "You? Knew Genesis? Is he okay? Please don't say he's dead!" Sephiroth turned "I myself don't know I am sorry!" Mika shook violently as Sephiroth grabbed her "I see you've been holding so much in! It is times to release what your heart want to say!" Mika looked into his eyes "I miss him at times I am lost without him. I am scared of being lone that there is nothing I have of him to connect me to him! For years I hated that company and yet I fear it. I have dreams where they are gonna come and take my kids from me!"

Mika and Sephiroth stared at each other as Sephiroth drew her in the two lips connected as Mika stopped "I'm sorry!" Mika looked at him "It's getting late you need your rest!" Sephiroth nodded and went upstairs. In his room he could still feel her lips as he stared at the ceiling "Genesis my dear friend have the goddess you speak of finally took you from this existence?" Sephiroth drifted into sleep as things were quit around the tavern. In the next room Gene sat up hearing cussing downstairs and then cries "Mommy!" Gene crept out and into Sephiroth's room "Sephiroth! Sephiroth!" she whispered after closing the door. Gene walked over tapping his arm "Please wake up!" Sephiroth jumped up and saw Gene crying "What's the matter?" Gene turned "Daddy's home!" Sephiroth opened the door and could hear a loud sounding man and Mika crying. "Who the Hell did you let in here for free? HUH?" Sephiroth could hear her speak between tears "HE was hurt I could not let him die out there!" the last hit was Mika hitting the floor "You stupid bitch! you are gonna end up like your stupid brother six feet under!" Sephiroth turned "Gene stay here!" Sephiroth grabbed his sword and rushed downstairs. The large man was about to kick Mika but stopped as he saw Sephiroth's sword "No one has a sword like that except?" he shuddered the man turned "It can't be they said you were killed? Cloud killed you it is all over Shinra Company!" Sephiroth smirked "IF you hit her ever again you are gonna wish I kill you! Leave this place or I will cut you down!" The large man took off as Mika lay covering her face "Its ok!" Sephiroth stayed on the floor with her "You he is gonna talk!" Sephiroth smiled "Let him he should have never said that to you!" Sephiroth picked Mika up "Genesis always spoke about the Goddess perhaps she is the one who allow you to come into our life and if so I am glad!"


End file.
